Before
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place before the movie, but after the affair. Sort of a deleted scene I made up. Takes place between Mort and Amy. Enjoy!


He would get them. Both of them. Oh, yes. Vengeance would soon be his. Mort Rainey sat on the couch in his cabin in the woods, plotting what he would do to his ex-wife, Amy, and her lover boy, Ted Milner. Yes, Mort did bring the gun to the motel, but it wasn't loaded, which was lucky for the both of them, for he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if it was.

How could a woman do such a horrible thing to the man who truly loved her? Who he had known for twelve years, and been married to for ten of those years. Mort never would have thought in his wildest imagination, that Amy would hurt him like that. She kept trying to call, to tell him how sorry she was, but she could take those sorries and shove them up her tight little ass. Hadn't he been a good husband to her? He loved her, never laid a finger to her, supported her, bought that big, beautiful house for her. It just wasn't fair. What did Mort do to deserve this? She just willy-nilly tells him 'I want a divorce.' For quite a while, he knew that the affair was going on, but he just didn't want to bring himself to believe it. People who cheated were scum. In his books, if ever someone committed adultery, Mort would make them pay. Oh, yes, they would pay big time. Mort hated cheaters. Whether they were men or women, he loathed them. Loathed every fiber of their beings. He had met Ted on a few occasions, and never did like the guy, and it turned out his instincts about him were right. Oh, he was going to kill him. And Amy.

Well, he wanted to, but didn't know if he would have the will to do it. If only there was somebody out there, who could take care of it for him. Mort could hire a hitman. No, no, he was being crazy. He couldn't possibly do something like that. There were ways to get revenge against Amy and Ted, but it didn't have to be murder. Mort purposely put off signing the divorce papers, because he knew once he signed, then Amy would be free to marry Ted if she wanted. So, in a way, this was his revenge, and he loved how it was driving them crazy that he wouldn't sign. Oh, yes, they wanted Mort to sign, so that they could run off and get hitched and live in the very house which he himself, bought and paid for. That seemed fair. Amy has the affair, and gets everything in the end, while he ends up with nothing. Yeah, that was really, fucking fair, all right. At least he still had his cabin, as well as his dog, Chico. Actually, Chico had been Amy's dog, but Mort told her if she gets his house, than he gets her dog.

Maybe one day, Mort would meet someone who would never cheat on him or hurt him in anyway. There were plenty of fish in the sea, after all. But Mort really did love Amy, and didn't think she was the type to cheat. Guess he was wrong. Sighing, Mort rolled over, and decided to take a nap. For some reason, he had been so tired all the time, and no matter how well he slept the night before, or how many naps he took, he was still tired. Mort was thinking maybe he should go to the doctor and get checked out, but then decided against it. This being tired all the time started after his break-up with Amy, so it was probably stress and depression that was making him feel like shit. Just as he was about to doze off, the telephone rang. Sighing, Mort sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mort," came a woman's voice on the other end.

Mort groaned. Just great, the object of his depression was calling him. Just what he needed.

"What can I do for you, Amy?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized a thousand times, Amy, and like I said before, I don't care. Good day."

"Mort, wait. I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a cup of coffee? Ted's at work, and I thought we could just sit and talk."

This Mort was not expecting. Amy wanted him to come over? Was she- Did she want him back? If she did, would he go back to her? Could he after what she did? Deep down in his heart, Mort still did love her.

"Mort?"

"I'm here, Amy. Um, all right, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

With that, Mort hung up the phone, took off his tattered bath robe, ran a comb through his hair, said bye to Chico, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

X

Mort and Amy sat at the table in silence. Neither had spoken a word in the half hour Mort had been there. Finally, Amy decided to break the ice.

"Mort, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Sighing, Amy got up and went into the other room, and then was back in five seconds. She sat some documents on the table in front of Mort.

"It's the divorce papers. You still haven't signed them."

Mort looked up at her, his eyes dark with hatred. So that's what this was all about. She lured him over here to try and get him to sign. Well, no fucking way, Jose.

"Forget it."

"Mort-"

Mort stood up.

"Forget it, Amy. I'll sign the papers when I'm ready."

He turned to leave, Amy trailing behind him.

"Mort, it's been over a month. All I need is your signature, and it will be over. Don't you want to get it over with?"

"I'm not ready, okay, Amy? You fucked somebody else. Do you know what it felt like hearing people whisper about the two of you? I told myself that it wasn't true, that it was all just gossip. I was wrong. You're a slut, Amy."

Amy smacked him across the face. This didn't faze Mort in the least bit. He just smiled.

"First you emotionally hurt me, then you physically hurt me. Your mother would be very proud."

With that, Mort left the house, slamming the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
